Echidna
Echidna is a powerful being, described as potentially a "young Endbringer". Her eventual intense hatred of the Undersiders directs her to focus primarily on killing the team. She is amazingly destructive, powerful, and hard to stop. She qualifies as a Class-S threat, along with Endbringers and Slaughterhouse 9 attacks. Powers Echidna consumes tissue and 'evolves' body parts, varying from wolf-like heads to legs. Touching her will result in clones of yourself that are stronger and 'meaner', and impossible to control (with all the powers you may have). If she maintains contact with the original, she can continuously produce clones. Clones, along with vomit, are her only excretion; she eats only meat and it adds directly to her mass. This ability is a master/trump effect creating clones that share and sometimes have alternate version's of the original's powers. She’d be a Trump/Master hybrid. Wildbow comment on Cell 22.6 Tattletale considers Echidna to be as strong as Leviathan,Queen 18.3 who is classified a Brute 10Leviathan does not exceed 10 on the Brute scaleComment by Wildbow on Extermination 8.5 to Echidna's Brute 8. She has also developed an extremely unstable temperament, probably as a part of or a direct result of her power. Her displacement from Earth Aleph and Simurgh's tampering also contributes to her unstable state. While seemingly indestructible due to her quick regeneration, she in fact can be killed. Anything cut away from the core of her body will deteriorate and die, while anything left remaining attached to the core will quickly regenerate. If Echidna's core is destroyed, the rest of her is destroyed, as well. It is likely that her power was affected by the fact that Echidna was administered only half of a dose of power elixir; her unstable temperament and monstrous lower body were probably not in the intended spectrum of effects. Oliver, who drank the second half of the dose, may have received the portion of the power intended to moderate and control these effects. Other Information Echidna is the codename for Noelle. A PRT member suggested the name because he had a daughter named Noelle and didn't want the name tainted by a monstrous parahuman. It is implied that this PRT member is the Earth Bet version of Noelle's Earth Aleph father, because both of their last names are Meinhardt. Echidna dies during a Class-S battle with the Protectorate and Brockton Bay villains. Sundancer incinerates her, even though several capes are still trapped inside her body. Echidna enters into "rage states," where Noelle is completely out of control while her mutated body rampages. During these rage states, Noelle is unaware of what her body is doing, instead experiencing memories. Noelle often gives her body complete control in exchange for enjoyable memories. While generally gratifying, these visions can occasionally be either unpleasant or unrelated to Noelle. Physical Appearance As described from Krouse's point of view, Echidna appeared exactly as Noelle from her pelvis up. Underneath that pelvis was a mass of flesh containing multiple animal heads, limbs and other assorted bits of flesh (smooth dark green, brown and gray flesh as well as raw angry red flesh). The limbs described included forelegs ending in a cross between claw and hoof, a set of tentacles (with assorted exoskeletons) that were able to support her weight, and a gigantic arm and hand with another limb sprouting from the palm. Lower-body heads included a horse sized half-bovine and half-canine head and a half-sprouted head. These would further develop and change before the combined hero and villain forces fought her. Migration 17.8 Trivia * was named by fans which was eventually incorporated into the Story proper. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:S-class threats Category:Brute Category:Master Category:Trump Category:Changer Category:Striker